


I Think it's About Forgiveness

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miscarriage, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	I Think it's About Forgiveness

Martha was the first to admit, she was totally out of her element. Home from the hospital, still weak from her ordeal, she was ill equipped to deal with her remaining son, or Jonathan's anger.

She couldn't imagine the guilt Clark must be feeling. She remembered how awful he had felt at five, when his strength proved too much for one of the barn kittens, and he heard the leg snap.

She ached to take him in her arms, like she had done with that little boy. Instead, she and her husband sat in awkward silences, in their empty house.


End file.
